Rurouni Kenshin Christmas Songs
by 93notes
Summary: REDONE! Now changed to a whole book of songthingies. Every song is a Christmas song with Rurouni Kenshin words, so enjoy the wackiness! R&R please! And feel free to request a song!
1. Kenshin the Red Haired Swordsman

_9/9/06: Redone. Fixed some misspellings -cough-Yahiko's name-cough- and fixed the format, which is still sorta screwy. Oh well...enjoy!_

Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic, 'cuz I'm waiting for an inspiration for my other ideas. Meanwhile, this a silly, random songfic-thingy. It's to the tune of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," and it has the little saying things after each line like in the song. (I know, I know, it's not even Christmas. I was just bored in math and found myself humming the tune. Boredom does strange things to me...) It's about Kenshin's life…sorta. Don't worry, my other fanfics will be serious…kinda…oh, and I don't really expect any reviews on this, but if you would that'd be great. Thanks!

-Koneko

**DISCLAIMER: **Rurouni Kenshin is all mine! Muahaha!

Kenshin: Um, Koneko-dono? You don't own Rurouni Kenshin, de gozaru yo…

Me: Oh yeah…that sucks…

ON WITH THE SONG-FIC THINGY!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Kenshin the Red-Haired Swordsman **

(to the tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Raindeer)

o.o.o.o.o

Kenshin the red-haired swordsman, (swordsman!)

Used to be the Battousai. (go Ken!)

But when he killed his lover, (lover!)

He left his whole past behind. (boo-hoo!)

o.o.o.o.o

Then one day he met Kaoru. (Kaoru!)

And after that so much changed. (good thing!)

He had finally had a family (family!)

Unafraid of his old name. ('bout time!)

o.o.o.o.o

Then they were surprised one day,

When the chief came to say, (help help help!)

Himura, we need your aid.

Shishio needs to be slain.

o.o.o.o.o

So Kenshin fought the battle, (battle!)

And for him things turned out well. (uh-huh!)

He got the lady Kaoru. (Kaoru!)

Shishio just pouted in hell. (BURN IN HELL SHISHIO!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me: So? Did you like it? Love it? Want to add me to your favorite authors list?

Kenshin: Oro…that was random, de gozaru.

Yahiko: Yeah! And she didn't even mention me!

Me: Well, I'll write an actual fanfic soon. So…see you later alligator!

Yahiko: Ugh…


	2. Tomoe got hacked up by a swordsman?

**9/9/06: Just cleaned up a bit. All shiny and polished! -yay!- A few spelling mistakes fixed, dashes instead of non-exsistant asterisks, and a format change. Enjoy, everybody! -winks-**

Hey peoples! I'm back, and I made my song into a whole collection of Rurouni Kenshin songs! Aren't you glad? From now on, I'll make a bunch of random Rurouni Kenshin Christmas songs, and I'll post them here! Isn't that great?

Yahiko: Ugh, not you again! One ugly girl around here is enough!

Kaoru and me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

-Kaoru starts beating up Yahiko with her bokken-

Me: Here, may I try?

Kaoru: Why, where are my manners? Certainly!

Me: Thanks!

-I use my mighty authoress powers to make a giant anvil land on Yahiko's head-

Yahiko: Owee…

Kenshin: Oro…well, Koneko-dono, should I say the disclaimer now?

Me: Yes Kenshin, thank you. That would be wonderful.

-We go back to beating up Yahiko-

Kenshin: Ororo…Koneko-dono does not own anything Rurouni Kenshin-related. Although she does dream an awful lot, de gozaru yo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Tomoe Got Hacked Up by a Swordsman**

(to the tune of Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer)

o.o.o.o.o

Tomoe got hacked up by a swordsman,

Stopping her lover one snowy day.

Well you can say 'Poor Tomoe, I feel sorry.'

But as for Kamiya Kaoru, she says yay!

o.o.o.o.o

Kenshin once killed Tomoe's new fiancé,

So she took part in a plot for revenge.

But once she fell in love with the Battousai,

Down the drain went her plans to avenge.

o.o.o.o.o

One day she saw Kenshin 'bout to kill again.

And she just couldn't stand it any more.

So she rushed out and got the final death stroke,

She just wanted to put an end to war.

o.o.o.o.o

Tomoe got hacked up by a swordsman,

Stopping her lover one snowy day.

Well you can say 'Poor Tomoe, I feel sorry.'

But as for Kamiya Kaoru, she says yay!

o.o.o.o.o

As you can imagine, Kenshin was sad.

After all, he had just killed his wife.

So he went out and wandered for ten long years,

Repenting for his Hitokiri life.

o.o.o.o.o

But one happy day he met Miss Kaoru,

And she challenged him to a fight.

But after he saved her from evil Gohei,

He stayed at her dojo every night.

o.o.o.o.o

Tomoe got hacked up by a swordsman,

Stopping her lover one snowy day.

Well you can say 'Poor Tomoe, I feel sorry.'

But as for Kamiya Kaoru, she says yay!

o.o.o.o.o

He and Kaoru over time grew closer,

And got of a family a start.

Although they're just a bunch of freeloaders,

They've got everyone's best interests at heart.

o.o.o.o.o

Now Kenshin and Kaoru have a family.

But he won't forget that fateful day,

When he killed poor Tomoe with his own sword,

But secretly Kaoru says hurray!

o.o.o.o.o

Tomoe got hacked up by a swordsman,

Stopping her lover one snowy day.

Well you can say 'Poor Tomoe, I feel sorry.'

But as for Kamiya Kaoru, she says yay!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So, how was it? It was good, right?

Yahiko: I didn't think it was possible that you could actually write something worse than the last one, but I guess I'm wrong…

Me: HEY! …OK, so maybe it sucked, but at least I mentioned you.

Yahiko: You didn't even name me! And I'm not a freeloader!

Kaoru: Actually, you kind of are.

-Kenshin rocks back and forth sucking thumb-

Kaoru: Um, Kenshin? Are you alright?

Kenshin: So…many…reindeer…

Everyone: 0o;;

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiight…anyway, review please! I care about that now!


	3. I Saw Kaoru Kissing Himura

**11/6/06: Spring cleaning for the fics (in winter)! Format change mostly. And a few typos. How I hate typos…-kills typos- Butt i thinks I gut evury lahst 1. Enjoy!**

Hiya peoples! I'm back with another chappie of the songs! And I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! You probably hate me now and won't read it and won't review it and will flame me and-

Yahiko: SHUT UP AND START THE SONG ALREADY!!!

Me: Oh yea, that. Gotcha. The next song is to the tune of 'I Saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause,' and it's by Misao's point of view. Oh, and here's my disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin,

And I won't own it later, boo hoo.

I will just be alone and sad,

Unless you guys all review.

TADA!!! (crickets chirp) Um…riiiiiiiight…anyway, I also have (drum roll), A RESPONSE TO MY REVIEWERS!!! Cuz I luv you guys:)

(These responses are from both chappies 1 and 2)

**Khrysalis: **Thanks so much! Ya, I misspelled Yahiko's name and got Kenshin's saying wrong. That just screams 'first fic ever!' Anyway…thanks for the help and I hope you read the next chappie!

Yahiko: You misspelled my name?!?!

**sueb262: **Glad you liked it! Hope you like the next chappie too!

**JesusWolf: **Yup. It's like a childhood fear or something. I think he's had nightmares too…I mean, who says his nightmares all have to be about the revolution?

Kenshin: Too…many…reinder…and…red…noses…(twitch)

**Miss Daydream: **YAY! You like me! You really like me! …Um, ya…enjoy the chappie…hehehe

Yahiko: What. A. Wierdo.

**Haruko sohma: **Yup! I write random, random things. YAY! Ooh, look! A cement truck! (jumps in and swims around) See! Please review again!

**Anawape: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it! And it's cool that you're Hispanic…I really like the language but I don't know much yet. Erm…Muchos gracias! Adios!

Well, that about does it. So…now it's time for my favorite lines! And now-

Yahiko: ON WITH THE FIC! …You're right, that is fun to say:D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I saw Kaoru Kissing Himura**

(To the tune of I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause)

o.o.o.o.o

I saw Kaoru kissing Himura,

Back in the Aoiya's extra room.

They didn't seem to see

Me peeping through the shoji.

They thought that I'd be bringing my Aoshi-sama tea.

o.o.o.o.o

Then, I saw them being not-so-shy,

It wouldn't be long til the clothes would fly.

Oh, what a laugh it would have been,

If Aoshi had only seen

The raccoon kissing Battousai last night!

o.o.o.o.o

I saw Kaoru kissing Himura,

Back in the Aoiya's extra room.

They didn't seem see

Me peeping through the shoji.

They thought that I'd be bringing my Aoshi-sama tea.

o.o.o.o.o

Then, I saw them being not-so-shy,

It wouldn't be long til the clothes would fly.

Oh, what a laugh it would have been,

If Aoshi had only seen

The raccoon kissing Battousai last niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!

(…Actually, I don't think he'd care.)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So? How was it? I hope everyone liked it! SAY YOU LIKED IT!!! (Holds flashlight to chin and laughs evilly –MUAHAHAHAHA-) SAY IT!!!

Kenshin: It was…interesting, de gozaru yo…

Kaoru: I'm not complaining. (Kisses Kenshin)

Kenshin: You should write more often, Koneko-dono…

(Goes off with Kaoru in his arms)

Me: Wait, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!!! …Not again! Anyway, R&R please! And I don't mean rest and relaxation either! Ja ne!

–Koneko


	4. Sano the Gangster

**11/6/06: Another one cleaned up! Format, spelling errors (in Japanese too! I'm so ashamed!) and other random stuff. Hope you like it…Personally, I think this one turned out well!**

Hiya peoples, it's me and I'm back with another song thingy. This one's to the tune of Frosty the Snowman, and it's all about (drum roll) Sano!

Sano: Me?

Me: No, when I say Sano I mean Yahiko…OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT YOU, BAKA TORI-ATAMA!!! …deep breaths, deep breaths…OK, I'm ok.

Anyway, hope you like it! Make sure to R&R and feel free to give me ideas for songs and who to do them about. So for now…ON WITH THE FIC!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Sano the Gangster**

(To the tune of Frosty the Snowman)

o.o.o.o.o

Sano the gangster

Was a very lazy soul.

He would sleep the day and the night away,

Then around the town he'd stroll.

o.o.o.o.o

Sano the gangster

Was so very rude they say.

He would eat for free,

And as he decreed,

At the dojo he would stay.

o.o.o.o.o

He didn't even have a job,

And he was out of cash.

But he would drink, and gamble too.

He'd get loot from his friends' stash.

(a/n Try singing that line five times fast!)

o.o.o.o.o

Sano the gangster

Had a spiky rooster head.

His tall hair was brown

And wouldn't lay down.

'Defied gravity,' they said

o.o.o.o.o

Sano the gangster

Used to be known as Zanza

But after he fought

Kenshin, then he thought

I'll start a new life, uh-huh!

o.o.o.o.o

The Akabeko,

For his money they will grab

They can nag and nag but their hopes will sag

He will never pay his tab.

o.o.o.o.o

He likes to gamble with his pals

But when asked how it's been,

He will just shrug and walk away,

For he'll never, ever win!

o.o.o.o.o

Sano the gangster

Had his uses, be they few.

He'd help those in need

Rescue friends with speed

And helped fight Shishio too.

o.o.o.o.o

Whackity whack whack

Whackity whack whack

Kaoru screams 'PERVERT!'

Whackity whack whack

Whackity whack whack

Ouch, that has got to huuurt!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well, did you like it?

Everyone: 0o;;

Me: I SAID, DID YOU LIKE IT?!

Everyone: Um…yeah…great…

Me: That's better. Make sure you review, got it? (glares menacingly)

Everyone: (nodding)

Good. I'll update soon I hope, but I really have no idea what to do. I guess maybe Jingle Bell Rock with the entire gang or something. Send me ideas if you have them though. Arigato! Ja ne!


	5. Miso Burning on an Open Fire

**11/6/06: Yet another! This means only…um…a few left? I lost count -laughs-. Anyway, not much to fix except the DAMN FORMATTING! I think I've finally got something down though. You'd be surprised how much FF messes songs up!**

Hey peoples! I'm back again with a new chappie! Aren't you glad?

Yahiko: Kuso…I thought you were gone for good…

Me: HEY! Meanie…

Yahiko: Hahah-OW!!!

Me: -Hides bokken- :D So…without further waiting, I present to you…-drum roll- REVIEWER RESPONSES!!! Yup, all you lucky peoples get responses. Can you believe I forgot to add responses to the last chappie too??? Gosh I'm not with it today…or ever…so here're the reviews for both, although they are a bit short… I do have to write the next chappie of Switched, you know… -runs away from angry mob- Hehehe…

**Universal Fighter: **Random stuff isn't that bad…heck, I do it all the time! …Did you know I have a shirt with flamingos on it? It's black and pink:D Keep reading!

**The Mystic Butterfly: **Thanks so much! I love it when people say they liked it! It's what keeps me motivated! …Or not, since it took me months to update…ehehehe... Keep reviewing! And for the other review… thanks for requesting! I totally ran out of ideas til you suggested! And don't worry, I'll be doing Let it Snow next. :) Keep reviewin'!

**mangamaniac: **Um, in order…-ahem- Thanks for pointing that out, it was a typo –smashing keyboard- DIE!!! Ya…also, sugar is good. Very good. Veeeeeeery good! (Just had three glasses of sweet tea). And…Glad you liked it! Gotta love KK!!! Get your act together Kenshin!!!

Kenshin: Ororo…

Finally, the last review - glad you liked it! (wow this sounds familiar!) Make sure to keep reviewing!!!

**Mad-4-Manga: **Um…glad you liked it…but please don't die laughing…then I would lose a reviewer!!! -crying- Wow…to die laughing…that would be bittersweet, wouldn't it?

**BULLRANGERFROG: **O Ya! Gotta love the weirdness!!! -meditating- Be one with the randomness…be one with the review button…

**anawape**: Glad you liked it! And I kinda did one with Tomoe in the Hacked up by the Swordsman one…but I haven't seen the movie so I don't really know Tomoe very well…-crying- Good idea with Shishio though…and I'm prolly gonna do one with Hiko next…if I find the right song. Feel free to request a song! And review!!!

**JesusWolf: **Yay! Another person who liked it:D You guys are great, really! Thanks! Review!!!

**ASKInfinity: **Yay! You liked it! And you told other peoples to read it! What a star reviewer:D

**haruko sohma: **Yay! Glad you liked them! Please keep reading and reviewing:) It makes little ol' authors like me happy:D

**kamikazitsunami: **Why thank you. I strive to please. :) Review now! ;)

Well, that's about it. Thanks for reviewing, guys! It means a lot to me! Which is why I'm gonna keep writing these! Just make sure you do the three R's – read, review, and request (songs)! I'm running out of ideas peoples!

And now, without further ado, I - Ooh look, something shiny…

Kenshin: -Sigh- I believe Koneko-dono would like to start the song now, de gozaru yo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Miso Burning on an Open Fire**

(To the tune of Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)

o.o.o.o.o

Miso burning on an open fire,

Mis-shaped rice balls on a plate.

To say this food's good, you'd be a liar.

No one that likes this can be strait.

o.o.o.o.o

Except maybe Kenshin,

How he stands it we don't know.

Must be he's had something worse.

But Kaoru's cooking's worse than Shishio.

It's put many folks in a hurse.

o.o.o.o.o

Know even if her food appeals,

She's added lots of old and burned stuff to her meals.

But make sure you don't insult her.

She's got a scary and painful temper…

o.o.o.o.o

And so, I'm offering this small warning

To all you people full of dread.

Unless you want to be sick the next morning,

Suggest take-out instead.

o.o.o.o.o

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: -Holding shiny object- Well? Hope yall liked it! If I do say so myself, I think I outdid myself this time:D It took FOREVER… (but reviews would make me feel much, _much_ better…) Hehe…

Kaoru: -Reeeeally mad- Grrrr…Kamiya Kasshin be damned! Kenshin, give me your sword so I can KILL her!

Kenshin: Erm…Kaoru-dono, I don't think that would be a very good idea, de gozaru…hehehe..-sweatdrop-

Kaoru: FINE! Then I'll just get Saito to kill you! HAHAHAHAHA

Yahiko: Busu's lost it…

Me: Looks like it. -sigh- Well, I'm off to Antarctica where Saito can't find me…keep reviewing, minna-san! Arigato:D


	6. Twelve Days of Kenshin

Hi everyone! I'm back from the dead with a random update in the middle of August! WOOHOO!

So yeah, you're probably all wondering why I'm updating this now instead of at Christmas, but I forgot during the holiday season, and I currently have a whole day open for writing. And an extreme case of writer's block. -cries-

So, I'm trying to get rid of it with this generic holiday classic-the Twelve Days of Christmas. And although this A/N may not be as wacky as some, it does not mean that there will not be plenty of randomness in the song! So carry on, my loyal minions-erm, fans. -cough-

Disclaimer: Didn't. Don't. Won't-unless I win the lottery. An ultra, super cool lottery. But probably not.

XmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmas...seven months late.

**The Twelve days of Kenshin**

On the first day of Christmas, my true love(1) gave to me:  
A dojo for training(2)

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Two red-haired(3) swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Five golden eyes -shudders-  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Six childish chibi(4)  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Eight sakabatou  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Nine cross-shaped scars  
Eight sakabatou  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Ten beat-up bad guys  
Nine cross-shaped scars  
Eight sakabatou  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Eleven poisoned dinners(5)  
Ten beat-up bad guys  
Nine cross-shaped scars  
Eight sakabatou  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

One the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Twelve Kenshin-gumi  
Eleven poisoned dinners  
Ten beat-up bad guys  
Nine cross-shaped scars  
Eight sakabatou  
Seven lazy roosters  
Six childish chibi  
Five golden eyes  
Four scheming kitsune  
Three crazed tanuki  
Two red-haired swordsman  
And a dojo for training

XmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmasXmas

Sing with me! Twelve Kenshin-gumi, eleven...OK, so you already suffered through it once. I'll spare you the pain.

Here are the note thingies:

(1) - This can also be substituted for 'dear Kenshin' throughout the song. I prefer it that way, actually, but if guys are reading this right now...yeah. (So it would be 'On the first day of Christmas, dear Kenshin gave to me:')

(2) - A bit confusing. Pronounced 'tra-a-aay-ning' so it lasts all those extra syllables... (Hey, I couldn't think of anything! Gimme a break!)

(3) - If you wanna poke a bit of fun at Kenshin, this can always be substituted for 'girly' thoughout the song. ('Two girly swordsman') Teehee evil! -bats eyelashes-

(4) - Childish chibi. You should probably be able to figure this out on your own. -cough-Yahiko-cough-

(5) - My my, did they let Kaoru near the stove AGAIN? You'd think they'd learn their lesson...

Mini Glossary:

Tanuki - raccoon  
Kitsune - fox  
Chibi - little kid  
Sakabatou - reverse blade sword

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and request!

...now, if I can only find my stupid notebook with Let It Snow...


	7. Let It Snow

Hey people! Wassup? Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'this freak updates in the middle of august, abandons us for 4 months, then actually updates at the right time??' Well, um, I can explain. Sorta. It all started when I was young and this scary little bunny ate my brains…

No, but really, my mom's getting married so I've been really busy helping with it (11 days 'til the wedding!) and haven't had much time to write. However, I recently cleaned out my closet (the agony!!), so I finally found my notebook with 'Let It Snow' in it, so I thought I'd update. It'll prolly be the last chance I get before the new year.

Haha, long rant. Ah well, here are some reviewer responses (that I forgot last time. I'm just a bit slow..). Tada:

**Nutmeg2299: **Hm. Jingle Bells. A totally obvious Christmas song that everyone knows that I forgot all about. Ah, I am just kinda slow. OR, am I an eccentric genius? ..Slow, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shiara-dono: **Glad you liked it! This one isn't really funny but…oh well. The next one will be. It will probably be something like Jingle Bells.

**Rurouni-maxi: **There ya go! Let It Snow! Except it's not funny. Darn. –goes off to eat sugar to cheer myself up- Oh yeah, and what's 'Last Christmas?' I've never heard of that one…

**Universal Fighter: **Thanks for reviewing! Did you know that I also have a shirt with a cat in a hammock eating doughnuts? That one resembles me a lot! –goes off to sit in a hammock and eat doughnuts-

**Mangamaniac: **Oh. I did? …uh, oops. Um…-runs off and hides in a corner because I forgot to fix that when I was editing- I'll fix it later. Thanks.

**Sakura: **Glad you thought it was funny (this one isn't though – sorry). I try!

**Element Warrior: **Thanks! Humor is like that nasty cough-syrup stuff, except it's for the soul, not the throat! Uh… -looks ate the stupid, sorta-cliché line and dies-

**Violet Eyes: **Glad you liked it! Er, faved it! (Is that a verb?) This one isn't as funny, but it will be next time. Stick with me here!

**The Mystic Firefly: **Wow...you're such a noble reviewer! Usually I just read a story and say 'hmm that was good' and read another one. I'm a baaad peeerrrsonnnnn…! –cries-

**Ms Himura Kenshin: **Oh yeah, the 'We Three Swordsman of Tokyo Are…' I, um, think I started that somewhere…-searches my closets again- I'll do it eventually!! Thanks for the suggestion!

**PrincessSerenity110: **Heh, sure. –hands you a Kenshin- (Kenshin: oro?)

Whoof! That was a lot of reviews to reply to! But I'm NOT COMPLAINING! Because I want MOOOORE! Teehee…

OK, anyway, back to Let It Snow…

Um, it's basically Kenshin telling Kaoru about Tomoe. But, really, you could interperate it to be just about anyone…oh well.

Disclaimer: Didn't. Don't. Won't. Although my take-over-the-world hypnotism classes are teaching me a lot…

AND ON WITH THE FIC! …Which is about 3 times shorter than the A/N. Uh…oops.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Let It Snow**

o.o.o.o.o

Oh, the weather outside is frightful,

And the memories are so spiteful.

I'm sitting here, filled with woe.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

o.o.o.o.o

You're worried; you've seen me crying.

But don't fret. This time, no lying.

I'll tell you and then you'll know.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

o.o.o.o.o

Now I tell you the whole story,

I expect you to be in a fright.

So I'm startled when you embrace me,

All through this cold, snowy night.

o.o.o.o.o

Now the memory's slowly dying,

And I've finally finished crying.

So as long as you don't let go,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hm, I kinda like it. It's been at least a year since I wrote this (hehe..whoops), but I'm still kinda happy with the way it turned out. Hope you are too!

Review, my dear, lovely, wonderful, fantastical, coolio, great, -

Yahiko: Shut up.

Me: -sigh- fine, fine.


End file.
